The present invention relates to a pneumatic nailer that has a magazine for receiving nails therein and the magazine is rotatable and/or movable relative to the barrel so as to meet requirements for working in narrow space.
A conventional pneumatic nailer is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a body 10 with a handle 101 for being connected to a hose from a compressor (both not shown), a barrel with a nose 11 connected to an end of the barrel, a safety device 13 which is incorporated with the nose and the trigger 12 a trigger 12, and a magazine 14 connected to the barrel and nails received in the magazine 14. The nails are ejected out from the nose 11 by pressing the safety device 13 and pulling the trigger 12. The body 10 and the handle 101 are made by cast iron so that the whole assembly is so heavy and difficult to hold it for a long period of time. The pneumatic power generates a huge vibration to the nailer and this could shift the nose 11 from the desired spot on the object to be nailed. The heavy body 10 could hit on the object after each shot because it is so heavy that the user cannot hold it in position. The magazine 14 is fixed to the barrel and cannot be adjusted its position relative to the body 10 such that the nailer could not be possible inserted in a narrow space because the magazine 14.
The present invention intends to provide a pneumatic nailer which has a rotatable magazine that is rotated about the axis of the body of the nailer so as to allow the nailer to be used in a space that the conventional nailer can not be used.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pneumatic nailer which comprises a body having a piston movably received in a chamber thereof and a piston rod extends from the piston and extends out from a connection tube of the body. A barrel has a first end rotatably and movably received in the connection tube and a spring is received in the connection tube so as to bias the first end of the barrel. The piston rod extends in a longitudinal passage in the barrel. A magazine is connected to the barrel and communicates with the longitudinal passage in the barrel.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic nailer that has a rotatable and movable barrel, and a magazine is connected to the barrel so that the magazine can be rotated to a desired position so a to be used in a narrow space.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.